


Melt With You

by SpicyStars



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Consent, Creampie, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Dominant!Rohan, Established Relationship, F/M, Feeling-up, Fingering, Girl-on-top, Kissing, Making Out, Nobody died, Older!Reimi, One-Shot, Rough Sex, Straight Sex, Subtle dirty talk, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyStars/pseuds/SpicyStars
Summary: Lmao I just wanted more Rohan/Reimi stuff :,) It's a terrible one shot because I rushed it and I got lazy around the end





	Melt With You

Her body was frozen. Reimi was in the cool bed that was Rohan Kishibe's, the reserved lone-wolf mangaka. Their bodies were pressed close, still fully clothed after a long day of doing nothing but nothing. His fingers had made their way to underneath her soft pink dress and onto her upper thigh near her rump. She could hear his breathing get louder, though only for a moment, as she noticed his fingers mistakenly found the trim of her panties. She knew what was to happen next. Rohan was one to build tension upon tension as the week dragged on. The only way to release it was this way, by touching her once innocent body in the most filthy ways possible. Reimi's body trembled when a finger controlled by lust slipped under the band of the garment. She could not help but release a whimper in response of her body getting prepared for what was to happen-- and oh, she wanted it so badly.  
"Shhh," he hushed her in response. She had to be good for him to get what she wanted most. Reimi nodded without hesitation in any region of her mind. Obey, obey, obey. The mangaka's hand finally slid its way into the front of her panties. Two fingers were the prime ones in control, noticeably index and middle, though the ring finger helped spread apart her vulva to allow him to touch her. "A-ahh..," she moaned out loud. He didn't do much about the sweet noises she made while he touched and prodded at her clitoris with the pads of his fingers, rubbing in perfect circular motions directly under its hood. It was nearly too much for Reimi, as she shut her thighs a few seconds in to signify to the man behind her that she was needy of mercy. Rohan had begun to nibble and lick at her ear and neck. Her neck was pristine and asking to be ruined with harsh bite marks and invaded by his skilled tongue. Soon enough, he had begun to grind on her plump ass that was pressed against his hard erection for so long. At that immediate moment, he spread her legs open farther. His fingers stopped rubbing and flicking and instead went to stretch out her insides, of which he could feel were already well lubricated and ready for him. With swiftness, he inserted one fast and started pumping it in and out with great haste. Reimi's eyes widened in sudden shock. She held a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. It was moving so fast, in and out. She just wanted more, something bigger from him. "I never knew you could get so dirty," he growled at her while pressing his cock against her more. She felt herself tighten around the single finger at feeling how hard he was. Rohan pulled the finger out abruptly. "Reimi," he said. "H-hm?," she replied sheepishly. "Take your dress off," he demanded in a soft voice. She loved when he sounded rather passive-aggressive, dominant but sweet and endearing, the kind of man a girl like her desired. She nodded her head and got up from the soft bed.

Her frail arms worked to remove the dress off her body. Reimi let it fall around her ankles. She tried to look away from Rohan's desire-filled glare. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark bedroom, only light from the moon that was barely visible through the large windows. She let the ribbons on her arms remain. She took off her bra, flinging it across the room, and she slid her ruined panties off her thick thighs and stepped out of them awkwardly. "Is everything off?," Rohan questioned, barely able to see. "Yes..." her voice trailed off when she was walking to the bed. A gasp was emitted from Rohan, after seeing her soft, small, perky breasts in the moonlight before him. He reached out a hand to tease them. A tug on the nipple was enough to make Reimi gasp and pull back. He chuckled softly at how cute she was. She walked closer once more, this time, ribbon-lain arms crossed over her tits. She laid down next to him. Reimi was aggressively pulled on top of her lover, laying on his chest. She looked into his fiery eyes. He patted his prominent hips to signify that, he wanted her to ride him. Reimi lazily climbed upon his bony but lean hips, in a reverse cowgirl position. Rohan moved his hips and navigated with the sensitive, dripping tip of his cock to find her entrance. He slowly thrusted into her with no warning. Reimi tensed her entire body up, including her pussy, and she wrapped around him even tighter than before. Rohan's breath hitched, and it drove him to thrust copiously. She literally began to scream until he finally slowed. "Did you like that?," he mumbled. His hands were on her hips. He was massaging and gently squeezing her soft butt, his cock still buried deep in her. She was panting. "Yes-" She was quickly cut off by a kiss. Rohan began to take her body again. His hips rocked up and down to pleasure them both. Reimi was whining and mewling like a kitten at her g-spot being pushed down on by his length passing through her constantly. He continuously sped up. The kiss was breaking with her body being shaken violently by his ferocious thrusts. Soon enough, she came. The knot in her tummy finally snapped inside her. Warm fluids rushed over his thick member. Reimi panted in Rohan's hot mouth. Acknowledging she finished, he kissed her forehead with slowed thrusts-- he was close as well. Her heart felt warmth upon it at the gentle, sweet kiss. It was refreshing in a lustful and heavy moment like this. She took his lips upon hers and he fucked her body deeper and faster as before. Reimi was bouncing on him with rhythm to her getting banged. Her eyes shot open with realization. Her lover had finished, inside her. Rohan grunted below her as he pulled out of her. "I love you...," he mumbled, his dominant facade completely destroyed.


End file.
